A Bond Because of a Cold
by CrazyGirl4TheWin
Summary: On their way to the Viridian City Gym, Ash is caught by a cold.  When Brock has to go into town to get the medicine, Misty and Pikachu are the lucky ones to take care of him.


**I don't own any of the characters in this story.**

It was a peaceful, sunny day, as Ash and his friends continued on their journey to the Viridian City Gym. Pikachu sat calmly and happily on Ash's shoulder, without a hint of worry. Close behind him, was Ash's friends, Brock and Misty, both gym leaders. Misty held Togepi in her arms as they walked on the trail, in the woods.

"I can't wait to get this next badge." Ash said, proudly. "After I get this one, I'll be able to win the Pokémon League for sure!"

Ash wanted to become the greatest Pokémon master. But even some trainers have setbacks once in a while, and today, was one of those days.

Ash began to shiver, uncontrollably, holding his arms to try and get warm. Pikachu looked at him, nervously, thinking he was going to be shaken off.

Misty and Brock looked at their friend. "Ash, are you okay?" Misty asked, stopping in her tracks.

Ash stopped, still holding his arms, and turned around to face her. "Yeah. Why?" He asked, shivering.

"Well, for one thing, you're shivering like its winter, when it's the middle of summer." Misty pointed out.

"So. I might've just felt a breeze." Ash said, defensively. Misty rolled her eyes. Then, all of a sudden, Ash started sneezing. Now Misty, Brock, and Pikachu were really worried.

Pikachu jumped off his partner's shoulder, and onto the ground. Pikachu looked up at Ash, and said, "Pika pi. Pikachu?"

Ash looked down at his Pokémon. "I'm fine, Pikachu. It's probably allergies." Ash said, continuing to walk.

"Hold up." Brock said, stopping Ash. Brock put his hand to his forehead. "Wow. You're really warm."

"So?" Ash said, now starting to look pale, with a hint of red on his nose.

Misty walked to Ash. "We're saying 'You're sick.' And that you need to rest."

"I'm not sick." Ash said, full of frustration. Soon afterwards, he started sneezing again, and soon coughing.

Brock took Ash's arm, and said, "That's it. We're setting up camp now."

"What?" Ash said with shock. "Why?"

"Because you're in no condition to move on." Brock said, leading Ash to a big rock to sit on.

Ash struggled to get out of Brock's strong grip. "But I'm in great condition. I've never felt better in my entire life. Besides, we need to go to the Viridian City Gym before Gary does." Ash said. Brock continued to lead Ash to the rock, and sat him down.

"Okay. Let's see." Brock said, searching through his backpack.

Misty leaned down with Togepi still in her arms. "What are you looking for, Brock?"

"I'm looking for medicine that we can give to Ash." Brock said, still looking.

Ash shivered at the thought of it, and said, "Medicine?"

"Yes, medicine. It will make you feel better." Misty said to her sick friend.

Brock stopped looking, and said, "Oh no."

"What is it?" Misty asked.

Brock looked up to her. "It seems I'm all out of medicine."

Ash smiled. "Oh no. I guess I won't have to take any. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to look for Pokémon." Ash started to walk away, but had his two friends pull him back to the rock.

"You're not looking for Pokémon in this condition." Misty said, frustrated at Ash.

"But-" Ash said, but was interrupted by Brock.

"No buts. Besides, I think there's a pharmacy somewhere around here. I'll just go there and get you medicine." Brock said, picking up a map and some money.

"Yippee." Ash said, full of sarcasm.

Brock turned to Misty and Pikachu. "Now until I get back, I want you two to keep a close eye on Ash. You know how he is. And make sure he gets plenty of rest."

"Will do." Misty said.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said, full of happiness.

"Ok. There are tissues in my backpack if Ash needs any. Which I bet he will." Brock said.

Ash sniffled, and said, "Very funny. Achoo!"

Misty glared at Ash, then looked at Brock. "How long will you be?"

"Hmm. I'll try to be back here in 20 minutes. Now, bye!" Brock said, walking away.

Pikachu and Misty waved goodbye, while Ash continued to sit on the rock.

Misty sat down. "Okay? What to do?"

Pikachu nudged her, and pointed to Ash's sleeping bag. "Pika pi."

"Good thinking, Pikachu. I'll set out his sleeping bag for him to rest." Misty said, putting Togepi down beside Pikachu, then walking over to Ash's sleeping bag.

Misty set out Ash's sleeping bag, perfectly, while Pikachu and Togepi watched her do it. Misty looked at the sleeping bag, then toward the two Pokémon. "Done."

Then something caught her eye. Ash wasn't sitting on the rock. In fact, he wasn't anywhere in sight. Misty quickly looked at Pikachu. "Pikachu, where's Ash?"

Pikachu looked at his surroundings and didn't see his trainer. "Pika."

"Well, we'll have to find him." Misty said, picking up Togepi, then standing up. "Ash? Ash? Where are you?"

Misty walked toward a couple trees and saw the back of a kid with black hair and a hat on his head. Misty sighed with relief. "There you are. We worried about you." She said, but was shushed by Ash.

Misty glared at him, and asked, "Don't you shush me! Besides, what are you doing, anyway?"

Ash pointed, and Misty saw a wild Rattata. "I'm trying to catch this Pokémon." Ash then got out one of his poke balls, and yelled, "Go Bulbasaur!"

Bulbasaur appeared out of the red and white sphere, then turned around. "Bulba!" Bulbasaur yelled, shocked to see his master as pale as a ghost.

"I'm fine, Bulbasaur. Now use razor leaf!" Ash directed. Bulbasaur did as he was told, but the Rattata dodged it, and used bite. Bulbasaur screamed in pain.

"Ok Bulbasaur, now I want you to-. Ah. Ah." Ash tried to command his Pokémon, but instead let out a big sneeze. Seeing this was its chance, the Rattata let go of Bulbasaur and scampered away.

Ash wiped his nose with his hand, then said, full of congestion, "Bulbasaur, return." The grass-type Pokémon was sent back into the poke ball, and was then put back, attached to Ash's belt.

Ash sniffled again, then said, "Aw man! I almost had that Rattata."

Pikachu looked up at his friend, full of worry. "Pikachu."

"Well, you shouldn't have tried catching a Pokémon in the first place. Your sneezing would've easily scared it away." Misty pointed out, while Ash glared at her. "Now come on. You need to rest before Brock gets back." Misty said, grabbing Ash's arm, and leading him back to camp.

Meanwhile, in a Meowth hot air balloon, Team Rocket was looking for the twerps and their Pikachu.

"Where are they?" James asked, full of frustration and disappointment.

"I don't know." Jesse said. "But why don't we try looking on foot. Meowth land this thing."

"Got it." Meowth said, directing the balloon to the ground. As soon, as they got there, Jesse, James, and Meowth climbed out, and started looking again.

Back at camp, Misty had finally gotten Ash to get in his sleeping bag, and take a nap. Pikachu was on his chest, protectively guarding Ash from anything that came towards them. Misty watched Ash sleep, but there was something inside her that made her feel something strong between her and Ash. Misty tried to shake it off, but it wouldn't go away. What was it that made it so powerful to not overcome? It wasn't…love, was it? She tried looking away from the Pokémon trainer, but she kept looking in his direction. Suddenly, Misty heard rustling from the forest, and voices from Team Rocket.

Misty quickly got up, ran toward Ash, and started shaking him, vigorously. "Ash? Ash? Wake up!" Misty said. Ash woke up, slowly.

"Ow. Don't shake me so much, it's making me dizzy." Ash said, but was pulled by Misty and led behind a big bush. "Misty, what's going on?" Ash asked, having Pikachu sit in his lap.

Misty kneeled down with Togepi in her arms, "I heard Team Rocket. They're probably looking for us and Pikachu." She whispered.

"What?" Ash said. "But I can take them, besides no Pokémon master ever turns down a battle." He said, trying to stand up.

Misty pulled him back down, and said, "Yeah, of course they don't, when they're not sick. But you are sick, which means you can't battle them. Now be quiet, I think I can hear them." Misty looked around the bush, and saw Jesse, James, and Meowth walk out of the woods.

"Here, Pikachu. Where are you?" Jesse said. "I know you're out here."

"Look maybe this is where they set up camp." James said.

"You're right. So they must be around here. Let's split up, and look around." Meowth said, while the trio split into three different directions.

Jesse was walking right toward them. Misty turned back around to look at her friends, with worry. Suddenly, Ash's nose twitched. Misty looked at him, and whispered, "Don't you dare."

"I can't help it. I- Ah. Ah. Ah." Ash said, trying to hold his sneeze in.

Misty and Pikachu looked frantically for something he could sneeze into, but couldn't find anything. "Pika, pika." Pikachu said, quietly. Then he did the unthinkable, just as Ash was about to sneeze, Pikachu put his paw over Ash's mouth and nose.

"Achoo." Ash said.

"Pika." Pikachu shivered with grossness, still keeping his paw in Ash's face.

Jesse turned toward the bush, they were behind, and walked toward it. "Hmm." She said, and just as she was about to look behind it, her named was called by James. Jesse walked over to her two teammates.

"What?" She asked.

"Why don't we look somewhere else?" James said. "Cause it looks like they aren't here."

Jesse looked toward the bush a second time, then said, "I thought I heard something."

James and Meowth shook their heads. "You must be hearing things." Meowth said, as Jesse glared at him.

"Fine! Let's go." Jesse said, as she walked back where they came with James and Meowth following close her.

Misty looked around the bush to see if they were officially gone. Once she saw that they were out of sight, Misty sighed with relief.

"Good work, Pikachu." She said, turning toward the Pokémon.

"Pika, pi." Pikachu said, removing his paw from Ash's mouth and nose. Pikachu looked at his paw, and shivered with grossness again.

"Oh right." Misty said, looking at his paw full of Ash's mucus. "Hold on." She said, getting up, and looking through Brock's backpack. "Brock said that he had tissues in here." Then she found a small box of tissues.

Misty walked back over to Ash and Pikachu. She sat down, then set Togepi down beside her. Then she grabbed Pikachu, and set it in her lap. "Okay." Misty said, grabbing a tissue from the box. "Let's get your paw nice and clean." She said, as she cleaned off the mucus with the tissue.

"Pikachu." Pikachu said, full of content.

Misty looked toward Ash, and said, "You know Ash? Last time I checked, you're not supposed to use Pokémon as your own personal tissues." She said, then laughed.

Ash laughed in embarrassment. "Yeah. I know." Then he looked toward Pikachu, and said, "I'm sorry, Pikachu."

"Pika, pi." Pikachu said.

"Looks like Pikachu cares more about your health, then what you do to it." Misty said, trying to translate what the Pokémon just said. Then she set Pikachu down, and removed the tissue. "There you go, Pikachu. Your paw is now snot-free."

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said, happy. Then he ran toward Ash, and jumped into his lap. Ash smiled, but soon afterwards started sneezing, uncontrollably.

Misty looked at him, full of worry. "You're sneezing again? Wow. Your nose is running like it's in a relay race." Misty sighed, then said, "I hope Brock gets here soon."

"Yeah." Ash said, but was then grabbed by the shoulders, by someone. Ash screamed. Pikachu quickly jumped out of Ash's lap, and looked in the direction he was taken from.

Misty gasped. "Ash!" But then she was soon grabbed by someone.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu yelled in fear, but was captured as well, being put inside a glass tube.

Ash and Misty were tied to two separated trees, hands behind their backs. "Who did this?" Misty asked.

Suddenly, Jesse and James came into their sight and started their motto.

"Prepare for trouble." Jesse said.

"Make it double." James said, holding a random rose.

"To protect the world from devastation." Jesse said.

"To unite all people within our nations." James said.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love." Jesse said.

"To extend our reach to the stars above." James said.

"Jesse." Jesse said, saying her name.

"James." James said, introducing himself, even though the two kids knew who they were.

"Team Rocket blasts off into the speed of light!" Jesse said.

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!" James said.

Then Meowth came into view, holding Pikachu in the glass tube. "Meowth, that's right!"

Misty and Ash struggled to get free, but was of no use.

"Let Pikachu go!" Ash said, starting to get weaker.

Jesse, James, and Meowth looked at each other, and said, "Okay."

Ash perked up, and said, "Really?"

"No!" They all said in unison, then laughed evilly. Ash glared at them.

"Hey, Jesse, why don't we see what the twerps have in their backpacks?" James suggested, as he looked back at the three backpacks in front of them.

Jesse looked at the backpacks, then at the two kids. "What a wonderful idea." Then the three criminals started snooping through their backpacks.

Misty continued to try and get free, and felt her hands loosen up. She turned around and saw her hands were free, but didn't make any movement. _"I need to free Ash and Pikachu, without them seeing me. But how?" _ Misty said in her mind.

Suddenly Ash slid down to the ground. "Ash. Get up!" Misty said.

But Ash didn't. "I can't. Too weak. Too sick." He whispered. Misty looked down and saw that the ground was covered in sandy dirt. Suddenly, Misty got an idea.

"Hey, Ash." Misty said. Ash looked up, and was welcomed with Misty kicking dirt in his face.

Ash yelled. "Ah! Misty, what was that for?" He said, trying to get the dirt from out his eyes, and nose.

"_Perfect. Now for the dirt to set in. And for the second part."_ Misty said in her mind, smiling. She then turned to Team Rocket, then back to Ash, and said, loudly, "Ash! Be quiet. You don't want to scare the Pokémon on your belt! Do you?" Team Rocket turned around to face Ash.

Ash looked at Misty, shocked, and asked, "Misty, why would you say that?" Misty just smiled at him.

"Come on." Jesse said, quickly leading her two friends to Ash. They kneeled down toward Ash and started checking his belt.

"_Come on, Ash. Sneeze already." _Misty said in her mind. Suddenly, she saw Ash's nose twitch, and she smiled.

"Oh no." Ash said, quietly.

"I think I can feel the poke balls!" Jesse said, but was stopped by Ash's squirming. "Twerp! Hold still!"

Ash couldn't hold it in. "Ah. Ah. Ah."

The three crooks looked at Ash with confusion. Then Meowth backed away a little, and said, "Wait a minute. It sounds like he's going to-"

But was interrupted by Ash. "Ah! Choo!" Ash sneezed into their faces. They all screamed.

"Ah! You little twerp!" Jesse yelled, trying to get the microscopic germs off.

Misty quickly got free, and pulled out a poke ball. "Go Staryu!" She yelled, as she threw it into the air. Staryu appeared out of the poke ball and stood in front of Misty.

"Staryu, use bubble beam on the glass tube!" Misty ordered her Pokémon. Staryu did as it was told and broke the glass.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said, happy to see Misty.

Misty smiled at Team Rocket, and said, "Oh, and did I mention that Ash has been sick all day?" Team Rocket turned toward the redhead girl with shock. "So he's probably contagious." Misty said, while smirking. They yelled again, and tried to wipe the germs off a second time.

"That's it! Arbok, use poison sting!" Jesse yelled, as she threw out Arbok. As soon as Arbok got out of the poke ball, it used poison sting on Staryu.

"Staryu, dodge it, and use water gun!" Misty commanded. Staryu used water gun on Team Rocket, causing them to be pushed backwards into a big tree. Misty smiled, then looked toward Ash.

"Hey, Ash, I think Pikachu wants a turn." Misty told her friend, who was still tied to the trunk of a tree.

Ash smiled, then looked at Pikachu, and said, weakly, "Pikachu, use thunderbolt."

Pikachu jumped into the air, and shouted, "Pika…chu!" Then electrocuted Team Rocket, blasting them off again.

"Staryu, return!" Misty said, as she grabbed out Staryu's poke ball, and he was sent back in.

Misty ran to Ash and untied him. Ash fell down, so weak. Misty helped him up, and led him to his sleeping bag. Ash quickly fell asleep, with Pikachu on his chest.

A few minutes later, Brock walked up to Misty and Ash with a small bag in his hand. "Here it is. I got the medicine for Ash." Brock said, taking out a bottle of liquid medicine out of the bag.

"I thought you'd said, you'd be back here in 20 minutes?" Misty asked, holding Togepi in her arms.

Brock laughed, embarrassed, and said, "Sorry about that. But I'm here now, so we should probably wake Ash up."

"Okay." Misty said, walking over to Ash. "Ash? Ash? Wake up." She said, softly shaking him.

Ash opened his eyes, slowly, then looked up at Misty and Brock. "Hmm. What?"

Brock went to his backpack and grabbed out a small cup, then poured some medicine inside. "It's time for you to take your medicine." Brock said, handing Ash the cup.

Ash sat up, and looked at it, like it was going to kill him. Then he, quickly, gulped the medicine down. Ash shivered afterwards, then stuck out his tongue in disgust. "Gross. I hate medicine." He said.

Misty and Brock laughed. "Well, you should be feeling like your old self by tomorrow morning." Brock said, smiling. "But until then, why don't I make you guys some dinner?" He said, walking over to his bag, and getting the supplies he needed.

Ash's stomach growled, and smiled. "Yum. I haven't eaten all day!"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said. Misty laughed.

After dinner, Ash was told to go to bed to get some more rest. Once again, Pikachu was lying on his chest, protecting Ash from anything that came. Brock had gone to bed; an hour after Ash had gone to sleep. But Misty was watching Ash, watching him sleep peacefully. Misty sighed, and put down Togepi, as she set out her sleeping bag beside Ash's. She grabbed Togepi and set it onto her sleeping bag. But before she crawled into her sleeping bag, she looked both ways to make sure no one was watching her, and she made sure that Ash and Brock were still asleep, which to her they did.

Then she gently kissed Ash's cheek, and crawled into her sleeping bag, Togepi following her. She turned around, her back toward Ash. Unknown to her, Ash opened his right eye, to look at her, and smiled, then closed his eye again, and went to sleep.

The next morning, Misty woke up to see Ash not in his sleeping bag, only Pikachu who was sleeping on top of it. Misty quickly got out of her's leaving Togepi sleeping peacefully in her sleeping bag.

Misty looked around and saw Ash stretching, and yawning, by the burned out campfire. She sighed with relief to see his face a normal color, and his nose not as red as Rudolph the red nosed Stantler.

Ash turned around and saw her, and said, "Good morning, Misty."

"Good morning, Ash. Did you sleep well?" Misty said.

Ash walked toward her. "Well, at first, I couldn't sleep. But then, I felt something on my right cheek, and I could instantly fall asleep." He said, smirking, while Misty blushed, but it ended fairly quickly.

"What? No, it must've been Pikachu." Misty said, gesturing toward the mouse Pokémon, who was still fast asleep.

Ash continued to smile, and said, "No, once in a while Pikachu licks me, but it wasn't what I felt last night."

"What did you feel?" Misty asked, looking away from Ash.

"I felt a pair of lips touch my cheek. I was confused at first but then I realized what really happened." Ash pointed a finger at Misty. "You have a crush on me, don't you?" Then, he folded his arms.

Misty turned around and tried to make a gross expression. "Ew. Yuck! I would never-! Not in a million-!" Ash raised an eyebrow, as he continued to smirk at Misty.

Misty sighed. "Okay! I admit it. It was me. Look, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

Ash looked at Brock, making sure he was still asleep, and then turned back to Misty, and quickly, kissed her on her left cheek. Ash and Misty blushed.

"Sorry." Ash said, still blushing.

Misty smiled, and blushed, then said, "No problem."

Misty and Ash turned to see Brock yawning and stretching, and as he got out of his sleeping bag, he asked, "Good morning guys. Did I miss anything?"

"You didn't miss a thing. Now off to Viridian City!" Ash said, then turned to Misty, who was smiling at Ash.

Meanwhile, Team Rocket was having their own problems.

"Aw. Why did that twerp have to give us his stupid cold?" Jesse asked, sneezing afterwards.

All three of them were wrapped up in blankets, shivering. Then in unison, they said, "Looks like Team Rocket's shivering off again!"

**This is a revised copy, after a reviewer on FanFiction noticed some errors of the story, so I decided to fix some of the problems. Anyway, this is what happens when you combine your boredness and your love of Pokémon together. So yeah. And I'm sorry about the cheesy ending. Just wow. That was SO original! ((sarcasm)) Also, I might start writing Pokémon stories, but I haven't decided yet. Anyways, hope you liked the story, and please review!**


End file.
